Braving the Bug Storm
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and their friends deal with a huge storm of insects and other pests attracted to a strange, yellow-green cloud in their neighborhood.


I go outside on my scooter for some fresh air and to blow off steam when suddenly, a cloud of a strange yellow-green chemical appears. Thinking that it might be poisonous, I put my hand over my nose and mouth to avoid inhaling it. I run around the neighborhood, and on the way, I bump into Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Irving.

"Guys, do you know what this stuff is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is" replied an astonished Phineas, "It must be attractive to all these insects."

The rest of us look down onto the ground and in the air, and are disgusted to find crowds of bugs crawling into backyards, houses, etc.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many insects before!" said Isabella.

Ferb takes out a jar and collects some of the unusual gas.

"Good thinking, Ferb." said Phineas, "Let's get inside!"

All of us run to Phineas and Ferb's place, only to find it full of the yellow-green cloud and swarms of bugs too many to count. Several adults in shiny suits and masks are trying to ward the bugs off.

"I'm sorry, kids." said one of them, "We have to 'de-bug' this environment. It is totally unsafe here, especially for you."

"How long is this going to take?" asked Phineas.

"Several days, at least, I'm afraid." he replied.

"Wherever he is, I hope Perry's okay." said Phineas.

Hearing this, we go to Isabella's, Baljeet's, Irving's, and even Buford's house, only to find the same problem. A musical number then starts, in which we dance to a song about how bugs are infesting our neighborhood.

"Where the heck are we going to stay now?" asked an anxious Irving.

"Well, we can try Jolie's house." suggested Phineas.

"I don't know, Phineas." I replied, "Wouldn't your families be worried that you're not home? Plus, my parents wouldn't let me invite more than just a couple friends over."

"It will only be until our houses are all 'de-bugged'. I think our parents would understand, wouldn't they?" Phineas replied.

"Yeah I guess my mom would understand about the situation." said Isabella.

"And it'd give me the perfect opportunity for me to get away from Al-bert!" added Irving.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt for you guys to stay at my house for a while." I said.

With that said, we head to my house, where fortunately, there is no yellow-green cloud or bugs around. I take out my key and open the door. We go inside, happy to be in a safe, bug- and chemical- free place.

"Where's your parents, Jolie?" asked Isabella, noticing how empty the house is.

"They're at work, as usual" I replied, "But they trust me, so they leave me alone in the house for a few hours."

"And speaking of parents…" I said, heading towards the phone, "We should call our parents right now."

We each take turns calling our parents and talking to them about the current situation. They sound shocked to find out about the bug problem, but seem relieved that we have found a safe place to stay for a while. With that, we react with a mix of happiness and relief. I begin to feel happy to be able to have several guests in my house, but not for long. We are watching a creepy, science fiction movie, when suddenly we hear a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said, running towards the door.

I open the door and suddenly, I am face to face with two of my former neighbors and classmates, Chloe and her incredibly tolerant servant of a friend, Addison. In Addison's arms, I see what appears to be a small vacuum cleaner.

"Hi, Addison." I said, "What are you doing here, in Danville?"

"Oh, hi Jolissa." replied Addison, "Well, let's just say a certain someone was dumb enough to try to drive her parents' car and get us lost. With all these swarms of insects around, we're going to need a place to stay."

"Well, you do need to be safe, so why don't you come on in?" I said.

"I see you're still living in a dump and hanging out with a bunch of freaks." said Chloe.

"Look, Chloe." I said, "Either you come in here and be safe, or look for another safe place in this bug storm."

Hearing this, Chloe is taken aback and immediately shuts up.

Ferb presses the pause button on the movie, and he, along with Phineas, Isabella and Irving, come up to see who is at the door.

"Hi, there." greeted Phineas, when he sees Chloe and Addison for the first time, "I'm Phineas, and this is my stepbrother Ferb."

Ferb reaches out his arm and waves his hand to them.

"Hello. I'm Isabella." said Isabella, "It's nice to meet you two."

"And I'm Irving, Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan!" said Irving.

"Well, I'm Chloe, the prettiest, most popular girl in the world." replied Chloe, "Oh, and this is my servant-friend, Madison."

"My name's Addison, Chloe, not Madison." an annoyed Addison corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, it's quite an insect storm, out there, isn't it?" said Addison.

"Yeah. Apparently, this strange, yellow-green cloud is attracting them here like mad!" replied Isabella, "But the professionals should be taking care of the problem right now."

"Shouldn't they?" asked a worried Isabella, to Phineas, who is equally worried and unsure.

"Well, while we're waiting, we're going to make the best of it." I said.

"Yeah, we were just watching a movie." said Phineas, "Why don't you come join us?"

"Come on, Chloe, let's watch with Jolissa's new friends." suggested Addison.

"Well, I guess it'd be better than doing nothing." Chloe reluctantly agreed.

All seven of us gather around the television and go back to watching the movie. We are all enjoying it, except Chloe, who is constantly screaming or trying to hide under the covers. The movie may be weird, but it's not nearly as scary as a horror movie. Besides, the "creepy" things that Chloe is freaking out about are kind of the point of the movie. This science fiction movie is just one of the many things that we do together for the next four days that all of us enjoy, except Chloe. My friends try to accept that she's different from us, but start to get tired of her never-ending complaints and conceitedness. Even Addison, who has become friends with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and me, begins to lose patience with Chloe.

Now, five days after the bug infestation and weird chemicals first appeared, my friends are becoming homesick and worried about their families at home. At this point, they are sick and tired of Chloe's high-maintenance personality and stupidity, as I am. Addison, in particular, begins to realize she should end her dysfunctional friendship with Chloe. Irving looks outside my bedroom window, only to find the bug storm and chemicals still swarming our part of the neighborhood.

"Shouldn't all these bugs be gone now?" he complained.

"Yeah!" agreed an impatient Isabella, "Those professionals are supposed to have taken care of the problem by now!"

"I agree!" said Phineas, "I think something fishy is going on. Come on, let's go find out."

We run outside to Phineas and Ferb's house, risking infection and, possibly, poisoning. When we find the "de-buggers" gone, Phineas decides we should take care of this problem ourselves. We go to the backyard and garage, only to find the tools eaten away, presumably by the bugs.

"Come on, let's get out of here, Madison!" said Chloe, "This neighborhood is absolutely disgusting!"

"Chloe, if you want to give up, you can leave now." said Addison, "I'm not leaving my new friends here to suffer with these pests!"

"Fine! You are no longer my servant-friend now!" said Chloe, who runs off, probably looking for her parents.

"It's about time!" I said.

"So now that she's gone, how are we going to get all these bugs out of here?" asked Irving.

"We can try using Addison's invention, here." suggested Isabella.

"Hey, Addison" she said, "How far does that thing spray?"

"It's supposed to spray powerful insect repellent thousands of miles and remove all kinds of bug-attracting chemicals in the air." replied Addison, "But like my other inventions, I don't know if it'll work."

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Phineas.

With that, Addison presses a button, which causes her device to spray huge amounts of a blue chemical that instantly leads the bugs far, far away from here.

"You might want to cover your nose and mouth, guys." warned Addison, "This is extremely strong stuff."

In a few minutes, all the bugs are gone, and the blue chemical starts fading away. Ferb takes out his jar, opens it, and releases the yellow-green chemical into the air.

"Good thinking, Ferb." said Addison, who then presses another button.

Immediately, the device makes the sounds of a sucking vacuum and removes the chemical from the air. Elated to finally have clean air and pest-free neighborhood, we shout and jump for joy.

"You did it, Addison!" shouted Phineas.

"Yeah, way to go, Addison!" shouted Isabella.

"I knew your inventions would help, eventually." I said.

"Aww, thanks guys." said a blushing Addison.

Candace suddenly appears with Phineas and Ferb's mom, thinking Phineas and Ferb caused the spectacular events.

"See, see, see Mom?" she said, even when sees Addison holding the device.

"Hi, kids." Phineas and Ferb's mom said.

"Hi, Mom." said Phineas.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn." the rest of us said.

"Come on, Candace." Phineas and Ferb's mom said, taking a baffled Candace away by the arm.

"Even in the worst situations, new friendships can form." said Ferb.

"You got that right!" said Addison, "I'm so glad my family is moving here."


End file.
